Dancing Queen
by OtterOuji
Summary: Nora signs team JNPR up for some ballet classes to see Ren in tights only to find she got more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Dancing Queen

Nora signs team JNPR up for some ballet classes to see Ren in tights only to find she got more than she bargained for.

"Hey Guys~! Wait until you hear this!" Nora exclaimed as she burst through their dorm door with hurried excitement.  
"Where have you been?" Jaune making a B-line for her, or to make sure the door wasn't broken. "We were supposed to work on our team attacks today."  
"Oh calm down fearless leader, besides what I have to tell you is more important than thinking up silly names."  
"They are not silly!"  
"Jaune, perhaps we should hear what news Nora has brought us, then we can work on our team attacks after that."  
"Thanks Pyrrha~!"

All it ever took were a few words from Pyrrha or the slightest of physical contact for her to calm Jaune down these days. 'And they're not dating why?' was a reoccurring question on Nora's mind. But never mind that for now.  
"Beacon will be having Dance Classes~!"

". . . You signed us up didn't you?"  
"Oh Ren, not just us but the whole Team JNPR~"  
"Wha- uh- Noraaaaa you can't just decide things on your own like that."  
"Agreed, you should have consulted us first." Again Pyrrha was siding with Jaune, shocker.

"Oh come on guys, it's not like I didn't think about it. Remember the dance? How cool would it be if we were all in sync like that during a fight!" Her teammates glanced around toward each other with inquisitive looks, yet Ren had learned a long time ago that sometimes it wasn't worth the effort to argue against something Nora wanted to do.

"Hmm, I don't know . . . "

With the speed only Nora could possess she effortlessly slid up to Pyrrha and, wrapping her arm around the taller girl and turning their backs to the boys, whispered to her, "Don't you want a chance to dance with Jaune again? And just think, you'll get to see him in those tight fitting dance clothes~"

"NORA'S RIGHT, BALLET COULD BE A GREAT EXPERIENCE FOR US ALL!" Pyrrha exclaimed, her face a little too red to be looking anyone in the eyes at the moment. "I –I mean not only would we develop a greater sense of rhythm and timing with everyone but we can work on our flexibility and endurance. "

"So can we Jaune~!?"  
". . . Can we?"  
With both girls looking up to the blond with puppy dog eyes and Ren's silent acceptance it seemed the decision had already been made.  
"Well when you put it like that, how can I refuse? Team JNPR will start taking ballet lessons!" At his proclamation the girls clasped hands and jump in joyous success.

"Hey guys . . .?"  
"What is it Ruby?"  
"Should we –"  
"No, we don't need to take dance classes."

"Yeah-okay-sure."

"By the way Nora, when do classes start? I uh don't think you ever said."  
"Next week~!"


	2. Chapter 2

Alright hunters and huntresses, here we are ch 2 and so quickly after ch 1. Originally this was only going to be a one shot but . . . here we are. Not sure if I'll make a Ch 3 so let me know in the comments if you want me to continue with this story. Now on to the fun~! 

Dance Queen ch 2

Team JNPR has begun their Ballet classes and everyone is geared and suited up, however there is more bonding 'off' the dance floor than on it. 

Beacon Academy, one of the top schools for training talented Hunters and Huntresses, had recently implemented a new optional course for their students to broaden their horizons and skill. Though few would think being able to 'dance' would help warriors on the battlefield, enough people agreed there needed to be more 'fun' activities for these young warriors.

"Gaaaaah~ Nobody told me ballet would be this hard! I'd rather be fighting ten Death Stalkers."  
"Ha ha Come on Nora it's not that bad." You just need to stretch more before and after practice."  
"That's easy for you to say Pyrrha, your body already moved like a wet noodle. " Both girls had traded in their usual battle outfits for less restrictive garments. Tights, dance slippers, comfortable shirts and sturdy sports bras now protected and freed their bodies for the flexible moves expected of them. Pyrrha offered Nora a towel and bottle of water, to which she happily accepted.

"I will admit it is easier to move without my armor or corset on, but even the boys have come a long way. " She took a seat next to her friend on the floor. "I felt Jaune would be able to adapt but who knew Ren would be so good."  
"Yeaaaaah~ . . . " Both girls looked out onto the crowd of students instantly spotting their teammates. It had been only a few weeks now and aside from learning stretches and some simple moves they hadn't gotten to any real need for ballet shoes . . . yet. Everyone who had joined the class had to wear tights, and though the few boys in attendance protested at first eventually they relented and submitted to the dress code.

". . . –ora . . . –ora , . . . Nora"  
"Wha huh?!"  
"You might want to close your mouth." The red head suggested though a slight giggle. "You're staring."  
JNPR's ball of energy hid her face behind her knees, red from ear to ear. Truth be told the only reason Nora even wanted to do ballet was so she could see Ren doing something fun and graceful outside of battle. Also she picked out his tights personally so no way she was missing that sight.

"Have you told him yet?" Seeing Nora's eye peek out to look at her inquisitively she continued. "You 'like' him don't you?" This might have been the first time Pyrrha teased Nora so much.

"UGH How many times do I have to say it, we're just friends. We're not 'together' together!"  
"But you want to be?" Nora hid her face again with a groan. "You know, nothing will change unless you're honest with yourself, and him. You really should tell him how you feel."  
"Hello pot, have you met my friend kettle? Look it's not that I haven't thought about it, it's just . . . . Ren is my best friend, has been since we first met. He's my savior, without him I wouldn't be here now. I don't want to do anything that might make things . . . weird. I can't imagine my life without him."

"Nora sweetie, that's love. I'm your friend too, to both of you, and I want to see you both happy. You can't just keep these feelings bottled up." All of a sudden Nora feels an arm wrap around her back and Pyrrha pulls her in close. "And because you're my friend I won't force you to do anything you really don't want to do."

Nora took in the warmth from the other girl, the warmth of another good and true friend. No wonder she was able to let her guard down around her.  
"Now get off ha ha," Nora playfully pushed Pyrrha away. "We're both all sweaty and gross.  
"Ha ha ha okay, okay. But please promise me you'll think about what I said."  
"Tell you what Pyrrha, I'll tell Ren After you come clean to Jaune about how you feel." Pyrrha, copying Nora from earlier, hid her face behind her knees.  
" . . . deal . . . "

Just then two all too familiar figures walked up to both of them.  
"Break time is almost over, are you two good to continue?"  
"UGGGGH!" Groaned Nora as her head fell back in disgust.  
"Heh heh Yes Jaune, I believe we can continue." Pyrrha shot Nora a wink. She was still flushed, but she could blame that on the dancing.

"What were you two talking about?" Both girls glanced at each other before putting on a big smile and speaking in unison, "NOTHERING~~~" followed by a fury of giggles.

"We shouldn't keep Professor Oobleck waiting." Ren interrupted. "You all know how he feels about punctuality."  
"Ugh fine!S" Nora reluctantly agreed, reaching her arm out expecting Ren's hand to meet her, which it did. "I still can't believe Professor Oobleck is teaching ballet classes.  
"I think it's more surprising who the best student is." Jaune added.

"You're both very graceful on your feet."  
"Yeah Pyrrha, but they've got nothing on Yatsuhashi." The whole gang follows Nora's gaze towards Yatsuhashi practicing squats and lifts with Coco and Velvet.  
"The graceful giant, who knew?

"Alright Mr. Arc, that is enough idle chit chat." Oobleck scolded. "Everyone back into positions class is not over yet and we still have much to learn!"


End file.
